Barbarian
A playable race, the literal descendants of Erollisi Marr, the goddess of love. Barbarians, also known as Northmen, were created when the god of dreams, Morell Thule, impregnated Erollisi using one half of her brother Mithaniel's divine Gift of Life (the other half of which was used to create the Frogloks). The Queen of Love was tended to by the elves she was staying with at the time, and eventually gave birth to the first of a new mortal race. These were the first Barbarians. Barbarians are the direct ancestors of humans, and thus more distant ancestors of Erudites. They are native to the Northlands, the cold northern reaches of the continent of Antonica, and while they now live in many regions and climates throughout Norrath, that is still where the vast majority of Northmen are found. The center of their loosely-knit society is the city of Halas, situated on the shores of Loch Lir deep in the Everfrost Peaks. Barbarians are generally taller and more muscular than their human relatives, roughly on par with Vah Shir and Iksar in these respects. Most are fair-skinned, and they have roughly the same range of eye and hair colors as humans. Barbarians are generally characterized as a rough, somewhat primitive people, and while their society has advanced beyond a tribal level, they maintain many aspects of tribal culture even today. They are naturally warlike and have a strong affinity for combat, much like the ogres. However, unlike many ogres, Barbarians also have a strong sense of loyalty, honor, and justice, and admire these qualities in others. They are generally not a deeply intellectual or philisophical race, and even the religious among them tend to prefer simple, physical pleasures to intensive study or mental challenges. Northmen tend to distrust outsiders until they have proven themselves worthy of trust, and such trust is usually quite difficult to earn, especially for those of races often seen as evil. However, they do get along famously with dwarves, who share a very similar mindset and outlook. They are also the only serious rivals dwarves have regarding love of alcohol. Surprisingly, very few Barbarians remain who worship the Marr twins. The reasons for this are still not clearly understood, though many legends surround the phenomenon. Instead of Mithaniel or Erollisi, the majority of Northmen instead worship the Tribunal, the six gods of justice. Rallos Zek also has a strong following among them, especially their warriors and berserkers (in the latter case, this may have something to do with the ascension of Sullon Zek, who was a Barbarian in mortal life), and a fair number of Barbarian rogues worship Fizzlethorpe Bristlebane, though their society at large tends to look down on the King of Thieves as a dishonorable deity. Finally, a large segment of the Barbarian population is agnostic, a reflection of their general aversion to spiritual and intellectual matters. Classes supported by Barbarian culture at large include warrior, berserker, rogue, shaman, and beastlord. Their beastlords take on white wolves as their warders, while their rogues wield daggers made with masterfully-crafted, custom-designed handles.;